A Christmas They Will Never Forget
by A Cup of Via Lattea
Summary: Tsuna and her guardians are going to celebrate their Christmas with Giotto and his guardians that they will never going to forget. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**TO: Lite Crystal27 **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for hiding this from you, gomenasai! This is my first time attending this activity so sorry again for the grammatical errors! (Please don't kill me!)**

**Beta-ed by nekoyin99**

**So, lets start!^^**

* * *

**A Christmas they will never going to forget**

Winter had arrived in Italy and everything was covered in white snow. In the Vongola mansion, a girl with long messy brown hair and eyes that matches her hair color wrapped herself under the thick comforter to keep herself warm from the icy cold weather. Without her knowing, a boy with blond anti-gravitational hair with matching eye colour was sneaking towards her. Slowly, he made his way into the comforter and hugged the girl at her waist from the back.

"Tsuna," The boy called out sweetly while resting his chin on her head, "I am going to be away for a few days but I will be back in time to celebrate Christmas with you." He continued.

"It's okay, I will find something to do when you are not here then. Be safe." Tsuna said, entwining her fingers with his.

"I will be back as soon as possible." Giotto said as he placed a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

The day after Giotto and his guardians left for a meeting in Japan, Tsuna decided to make a Christmas party in the huge Vongola mansion. So, she went to her mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, a girl with heterochromia eyes, the left eye was blue colour while the other was red with a kanji 'six' on it to ask for some help.

"Mukuro-san, can you summon a Christmas tree here?" Tsuna pleaded with her puppy eyes while pointing at the hall.

"Kufufufu…..It's my pleasure." Mukuro said with a slight bow, a trident formed in her hand. In a blink of an eye, a nine feet tall Christmas tree appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san!" Tsuna thanked her with her bright smile.

"Kufufufufu…." Mukuro laughed as she vanished into the mist she made. 'I should start to decorate it!" Tsuna decided. So, she brought out the boxes consisted of the Christmas ornaments which she found in the store room.

Just as this moment, two familiar heads popped out from outside.

"Hime-sama, what are you doing here?" A girl with long silver hair with green eyes asked. She is Tsuna's right hand woman and also her storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"It looks interesting, can I help?" The other girl with black hair asked. She was her Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sure! " Tsuna answered happily.

"Hai!" So, the three of them started to decorate the tree with the ornaments. When Tsuna was tidying a box, she saw an old photo album. 'What kind of album is this?' She opened the photo album and found out that it was the pictures that were taken during Christmas by every generation. The first few pages were the Christmas celebration of the Vongola Primo. Every guardian, except Alaude, the Cloud Guardian, was smiling brightly. And of course, their Christmas tree was being decorated very elegantly. There were also some other pictures of them celebrating Christmas happily.

Next was the Vongola Secondo's Christmas celebration. The background was a bloody Christmas tree and it sent shivers to her spine. She flipped the next few pages and found out that it was empty. She continued doing so until she saw the pictures of Vongola Ottavo, the only woman boss of Vongola with her guardian's Christmas picture. The tree does not look at special as the one of Primo's, yet the smile on their faces were contagious, the corners of Tsuna's mouth can't help but turned into a smile. The last was from Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Like Ottavo's photo, it was warm, but Tsuna felt that it was missing something.

Closing, the photo album, Tsuna decided to make this generation's celebration the most special.

"What are you guys doing TO THE EXTREME?" Another girl with short white hair, Ryohei said when she passed by the hall.

"Can't you see that we are decorating the Christmas tree, you stupid lawn head?" Gokudera scowled at her.

"Mah mah Gokudera-chan, calm down~" Yamamoto, who was standing next to Gokudera, tried to calm her friend down.

"Gyahahahaha…Lambo-sama wants to hang sweets on the tree!" Lambo, a girl with alfro head suddenly run into the hall with a box of candies. Then, she hung the sweets and ginger bread cookies around the tree. Gokudera tried to stop her but was ignored by Lambo. Tsuna suddenly felt that she was so lucky to have friends like them, lighting her world up.

So, Gokudera nearly destroyed the hall when she was arguing with Lambo, but thanks to Yamamoto, the two finally calmed down. Then, when Tsuna was looking in a box, she found something that gave her a great idea. The box was filled with clear glass ornament balls. She immediately called Gokudera.

"Gokudera-chan, can you let out different dying will flames into the ornament balls?" She asked.

"Sure, hime-sama, I will do anything for you!" Gokudera answered, feeling happy that her boss needed her help. She took an ornament ball from the box and removed the lid. Then, she released different kinds of dying will flames into the ball. After repeating it again and again, she filled all the balls.

"Thanks, Gokudera-chan!" Tsuna thanked her with her infamous smile that made Gokudera's heart melt.

"Gathering is not allowed here, herbevores! I will bite you all to death!" Hibari Kyoya, a girl with long black hair entered the hall suddenly with tonfas on her hands. She let out a murderous aura and death glares when she walked into the hall.

"Ahahaha… Hibari-san, we are decorating the Christmas tree, do you want to help?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hn." Her tonfas had now nowhere being seen and was replaced by a Hibird-like-ornament. She hung it onto the Christmas tree and then left without leaving a sound. They continued decorating the tree. Finally, Tsuna released some sky flames into the large star shaped glass ornaments. Then she got into her Hyper Dying Will and flew up to the top of the tree to place the star on it. The Christmas tree looked extremely gorgeous and stunning.

"So, it's Christmas Shopping time!" Tsuna exclaimed happily and everyone agreed.

* * *

**~Meanwhile in the Vongola personal plane (Vongola is rich, right?)~**

"G, it's Christmas~ Let me have some fun!" Giotto pouted like a child at his Storm Guardian. "I wanna find Tsuna~" He continued to grumble.

"Giotto, you can have Tsuna as long as you want, if. You. Finished. Your. Work." G, a boy with red hair and flame tattoos on his face sighed.

"Mah mah, G, Giotto is right, don't be so serious~" Asari, Giotto's rain guardian said while resting his arms on G's shoulder. He then whispered something into G's ear which made the red hair boy blushed in crimson red. Suddenly an interesting idea flashed in Giotto's mind. He immediately and returned a few minutes after with a box in his hands. His guardians were curious of what is the thing in the box.

"Giotto, what's in that box?" G asked but he regret after he asked the question. Giotto smirked evilly( Dark Giotto~) as he took out several mistletoes and handed it to each of his guardians.( They have mistletoes on the plane?!)

"Now, I have some missions for you guys. Let's give the girls a Christmas they will never going to forget." Giotto added as he sat back to his chair, watching the priceless expressions on his guardians face.

* * *

**~Back to The Vongola Mansion In Italy (Few Hours Later)~**

"Are you guys?" Tsuna asked and everyone nodded. Everyone was dressed in their dresses which matches their flame color with black suit tops. The hall had been decorated merrily, the Christmas tree glitter under the lights and tables full of cakes and drinks. In a few minutes, Giotto and his guardians will arrive.

"Shh..They are coming…" Tsuna whispered as the others hid behind the door.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Welcome back and Merry Christmas!" everyone jumped out and pull their confetti bombs, colorful confettis scattered everywhere. The girl laughed as they watched Primo and his guardian's shocked expressions.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied with smiles on their faces. Tsuna handed them each a cup of hot chocolate. Everyone sat down in a circle, chatting and laughing.

"The Christmas tree looks very beautiful!" G praised.

"It's hime-sama's idea!" Gokudera said, feeling proud of her beloved boss.

"Gyahahahaha… The great Lambo-sama helped too!" Lambo, who was sitting next to her, said and Yamamoto patted her head.

"Let's take a picture then!" Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna agreed and took out her camera. Everyone stood under the Christmas tree, bright smiles plastered on their faces (small smiles on Hibari and Alaude) while a maid took a picture.

"Hime-sama, let's take a picture toge-" Before Gokudera can even finished her sentence, Giotto hold Tsuna's hand and started running towards the door.

"I will be lending Tsuna!" Giotto shouted, leaving the dumbfounded Gokudera.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked. Giotto put his index finger on his lips. Tsuna followed him with a big question mark in her head. Finally, they stopped at a spacious field which was covered with snow.

"Giotto, what are we doing here?" Tsuna asked again. Giotto smiled, insisting her to continue to follow him. He held her hand in his, pulling her to the middle of the field where a transparent dome shape tent was placed there. Tsuna gasped while Giotto pulled her into the tent. The tent was big enough to fit the two of them. Giotto lay down on the ground, pulling Tsuna down so that she lay down next to him.

"It's your Christmas present." Giotto said, staring at the boundless starry sky. The dark sky was sprinkled with thousands of shimmering stars. Just as that moment, a bright streak zipped through the dark sky, more and more steak followed. In just a few minutes, the whole sky was filled with hundreds of bright white lines.

"Wow…." Tsuna gasped. This was the first time she saw a meteor shower, and with the person she loves the most too. She could feel that the heat of his body warming hers.

"Amazing, right? It's the geminid meteors, the most beautiful meteor shower and I wanted to share with you!" Giotto said, slightly getting up and looked at her.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna!" Giotto said, smiling brightly. Then, he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly on hers.

"Merry Christmas too, Gio." Tsuna said while kissing back. They kissed passionately under the beautiful meteor shower.

~~Fin~~

* * *

**Hope you like it^^**

**This is the add-ons~**

* * *

**Omake**

**Gokudera and G**

Gokudera was sitting on in the snow while staring at the dark sky, snowflakes falling down onto her head, but she did not care. The only thing that she cared for was her beloved boss, but unfortunately she had been taken away by Giotto Primo. She squeezed her legs towards her chest harder. Suddenly, a thick jacket was thrown onto her head.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"Gokudera turned back, glaring at G, who is behind standing behind her.

"It's not like I cared but you will catch a cold if you stay in the cold for too long." G said while sitting next to her. Gokudera cursed something under her breath and turned her head away from G.

"If you don't want, I will take it back." G smirked and snatched the jacket from Gokudera but was snatched back by her.

"Hmph!" Gokudera hugged the jacket tightly, blushing in deep shades of pink. The two remained quiet under the snowing sky.

"Here…." She handed him a neatly wrapped present. G's eyes widened in surprise.

"Merry Christmas." She added and lowered her head, trying to use her hair to cover her blush. G chuckled and received the present.

"Thanks." G thanked while taking out mistletoe from his pocket. Then, he put the mistletoe behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas too, Hayato." He said as he crashed his lips to hers.

**Hibari and Alaude**

"Where is Hibari?" Yamamoto asked Alaude, who was walking like a wind.

"..."He didn't respond, making his way out of the hall to the rooftop.

_'Clack' _Alaude opened the rooftop's door, reveling Hibari, who was sitting in a Japanese way while drinking her hot tea (Where did this hot tea came from?) Just as Hibari saw him, she put down her tea and immediately got to her fighting stance.

"I will bite you to death"She said, taking out her tonfas. Alaude took out his handcuffs and twirled it with his finger. Hibari launched towards him, ready to strike but was block by Alaude. They continued to fight for n rounds until Hibari was forced to the wall. Alaude's handcuffs were now nowhere been seen. Using his strong arms, he pinned Hibari onto the wall. Hibari tried to struggle for free but Alaude was much stronger then her.

"LET ME GO!" Hibari hissed, kicking his leg. Alaude smirked and leaned towards her ear.

"Be quiet" Alaude whispered into her ear which sent chills to her spine. Seeing that his prey had stopped her movement, Alaude took his chance to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. tanjoubi omedeto Giotto

This is the add-ons for Lite crystal 27, hope you will like it~ I will be making more under T&amp;C  
This chapter is a very big challenge to me, so please review if you think there is any place for me to improve! I blushed a lot when I was typing this whole fic...Q/Q Beta-ed by: Neko yin

Disclaimer : I don't owe Khr..

* * *

*Yawn* "I better get some sleep…" The Vongola Primo, Giotto mumbled as he walked down the staircase in the HQ. He finally finished signing his paperwork. After a whole night without resting, the only thing he wanted to do now is to have a good sleep in his cozy warm bed. Just as he arrived at the corridor which led to his bedroom, he saw G and Gokudera smiling, walking towards him.

"Happy birthday, Primo!" They said in the same time while handing him their presents. Giotto was shocked at first, but then he remembered that today was his BIRTHDAY! He scratched the back of his neck, silently scolding himself for forgetting this important day of his life.

"Thanks!" He replied, receiving their presents with his both hands. G insisted him to open their presents right away. He tore away the wrappers and smiled. From G, was a photo frame with a small Vongola crest craved on it, in the middle was a photo Giotto and his guardians took last Christmas. Gokudera present was lovely couple rings with orange diamonds embed in the centre each.

"This is for you and hime-sama!" Gokudera said with a small grin and Giotto patted her head. He gave both of them a smile and a small nod before continuing his way to his room.

"Finally, I can have some rest~" Giotto sighed as he fell straightly onto his king size bed. He noticed a blue present beside him. He took it up and on it was a card,

**_ "Tanjoubi omedeto, Giotto. _**

**_From; Asari &amp; Yamamoto_**

Giotto tore open the wrapper. It was a three layer wooden bento box with elegant flowers cravings on it. Inside it was some lovely looking wagashi(traditional Japanese sweets) like sakura mochi and daifuku, colorful jellies with flowers in it and some of Giotto's favorite candy, konpeito. 'Maybe after I have some sleep, I will eat it with Asari and G.' Giotto thought, placing the box on a nearby table. Then, he fell into a deep sleep in his cozy bed….

* * *

**~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

"**WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD**!" A familiar female woke him from his sweet dream.

"Five more seconds…." He whined, rubbing his eyes. The figure in front of him was blur. Only a mob of brown hair was seen. Unconsciously, he stretched his hands towards the figure and pulled her into his embrace. He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"G-Giotto?!" Tsuna gasped at his sudden movement. She tried to struggle from his embrace but it just made him tighten his embrace. After struggling for some moments, she stopped.

"Giotto, Lampo is going to eat your cakes if you don't wake up~" She whispered into his ears instead. Without wasting any more time, Giotto let go of her and sat up.

"My cakes….QAQ" He pouted as Tsuna laughed slightly. The method G taught her to wake Giotto up if he keeps on dawdling in his bed is very effective. He glanced at the clock beside his bed, which showed '12:30p.m' and finally got out of his bed.

"Good afternoon, Tsuna." He greeted while giving Tsuna a good-afternoon-kiss on her forehead, which made the girl blush.

"Good afternoon, Gio, and happy birthday!" She said, giving a very cute smile, while she entwined their fingers together.

"Thanks." Giotto thanked her. After Tsuna leaved, he immediately cleaned and dressed himself. Then, he walked towards the dining room with the blue bento in his hands.

"Yo, Giotto!" G greeted him just as entered the room. He is sitting on the sofa, a book in his hand.

"Where's Tsuna?" He asked. G put down his book.

"She left a few minutes ago and she wants me to tell you that she forgot that she had to meet up with Hayato at the mall. They are going for a shopping." G said as he continued reading.

"Right…..Do you want some?" Giotto asking while stuffing some wagashi into his mouth. Silence. Giotto turned back and saw that G had already left, leaving only the book he read just now lying on the sofa.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!" G shouted as he struggled from Asari 's strong grip.

"Mah mah, Tsuna called me to fetch you. She has something to tell us." Asari said.

"Tsuna?" G said in confussion. Soon they reached the meeting place, which was the tenth generation's office. Asari pushed the door and pulled G into the office with him. Everyone except Giotto, Alaude and Hibari were gathered inside the room.

"So, why are we gathering here?" G asked straightly.

"We are going to give Giotto a birthday surprise!" Tsuna said excitingly.

"What's that TO THE EXTREME?" Knuckle shouted loudly.

"This." Gokudera said, bringing them to the table where the hologram map was placed. Within a few second, a 3D-hologram of the Namimori city was seen. In a few pinch and click, a 3D figure of a building was enlarge and shown in front of everyone's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? This amusement park is going to be tearing down by today." G snapped. How dare they give some stupid present like this to his beloved boss.

"Shut up pinky! Let hime-sama finish talking first!" Gokudera shouted back. G twitched.

"Thanks, Gokudera-chan." Tsuna thanked her storm guardian with an appreciative smile which was replied by a nod.

"You are right, G, this amusement park is going to be taking down today. Giotto always tells me about the good times he and G had in the amusement park when you guys were still a kid. Now, this amusement park is going to tear down, and I want to let him have a good memory with the park he used to like. I used my position of the decimo of the Vongola to delay the tearing down project, but just until this midnight. Are you guys in?" Tsuna asked, blinking her famous puppy eyes. The guardians nodded.

"What's the plan?" Asari asked.

"You have to keep Giotto in company until 7:30pm. Then, G, you will bring him to here and we will give him a surprise." Tsuna said.

"Nufufufufufu…..it's going to be interesting…." Daemon appeared and disappeared into his mist again. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Operation: Giotto surprise party. Start!"

* * *

After finished eating, Giotto wandered around the mansion lazily. 'Where had my guardians went?' He thought. He decided to go to find Tsuna at the mall. Just as he was going to exit the mansion, he heard someone calling him.

"Giotto!" It was G. "Where are you going?" He asked, running towards him.

"The mall. Where had you been all the time?" Giotto asked back. A hint of panic was seen on G's face for a split second.

"You can't go before you finish signing all you paper works." G said as he pulled Giotto back into the mansion. 'That was close…' G thought.

* * *

**-IN GIOTTO'S OFFICE—**

"What?! This much AGAIN? I just finish signing this morning…." Giotto muttered.

"Alaude and Daemon destroy the buildings during their missions, so these are their paper works." G said, looking at the huge pile of paper works which cause mostly by Daemon and Alaude. G sat down opposite him, helping him with some of them.

Pity Giotto, he had to finish signing the paper works again.

As Giotto is working on the paper works, Asari's voice popped out from outside.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked with a bright smile. Giotto nodded his head, "Latte, please." He said.

After a few minutes, Asari entered the room with two cups in his hands.

"Latte for Giotto and mocha for G." He put the cup on the table. G and Giotto thanked him with a nod. Asari smiled as he leaves. Giotto took up the cup, a rosetta pattern was poured nicely.

"Asari makes good coffee drinks doesn't he?" Giotto said, taking a sip of the latte. The sweetness was just the right amount the Giotto prefers and the aroma made Giotto relaxed.

"Yeah." G said, taking his mocha.

" Yosh, let's continue working!" Giotto exclaimed after he finished his coffee. G nodded in agreement.

* * *

**~~~Tsuna and the others at the amusement park~~~**

"So, what are we going to do, hime-sama?" Gokudera asked as she looked at the amusement park. It was still nice and neat, only some of paint had faded.

"Let's try to brighten it a bit so it won't look so boring." Tsuna suggested.

"YOSH! LET"S START TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as she sent a punch into the air. The tenth generations started their mission.

* * *

**~~~~3 hours later~~~**

"I **FINALLY** FINISH THE WORK!" Giotto shouted happily. The huge pile of the paper works were finally finished signing by him with the help of G. Giotto took a glance at the clock. It was already 6:30pm. Giotto's stomach started to growl. He got up and pulled G to the dining room with him. As expected, his guardians were already started eating their dinner, where Alaude sat at the corner, eating his spaghetti.

"I am hungry~" Giotto said as his sat down on his place. A butler with a suit places a plate of pasta in front of him. G had his steak as usual, Asari was eating his sashimi with matcha tea, Lampo was eating his scones with strawberries top, Daemon ate his escargot with red wine, while Knuckle was eating his second serving of lasagna. However, the places of the tenth generations were empty.

"Have you guys seen Tsuna and the others today?" Giotto asked. Everyone except Daemon and Alaude froze.

"No..Ahahahaha.."Asari laughed, while exchanging expression with G. Just then, the butler brought out their deserts. Giotto's eyes shone in excitement when he saw his dessert, a raspberry sorbet with hot chocolate syrup. G had flambéed Bombe Alaska, Asari had his kingyaku which was made of fresh fruits. Lampo was eating his vanilla gelato. Alaude was sipping his hot espresso. Daemon was drinking his red wine, while Knuckle was eating cheesecake.

Just as Giotto put down his dessert spoon with a satisfied smile on his face, G nodded at Asari. Together, they got up and each hold one of Giotto's arm. Confusion spread across his face. Before he could even say a word, he was pulled in a magnificent speed.

"Oya oya…" "Extreme!" Lampo and Knuckle follow suit.

"Nufufufufufu…"Daemon left using his mist flames, following by his creepy laugh. Alaude was the only one left in the large dining room, enjoying his espresso.

* * *

"STOP!" Giotto shouted as he was being pulled by G and Asari but was ignored. Giotto struggled but his attempt failed. After running for like 10 minutes, G and Asari stopped in front of the fence of a deconstruction site where bright lights were shinning from. Giotto's eyes widen in confusion as he turned to his guardians.

"What is this?" Giotto asked. G kicked the door opened and led him inside.

"See for yourself." G said with a smirk on his face as they entered the deconstruction site. It was the amusement park that Tsuna mentioned. Now they saw it, G and Giotto felt that the childhood memories were rushing back. Ah, the good times. "And don't you dare to use your hyper intuition." G added.

The amusement part was now full of colorful lights, like stars shimmering in the dark.

"**HIEEE!**" A loud scream was heard. The boys turned their heads towards the sound. It was a girl with black curly hair, Lambo, running out from a shooting booth, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm. She muttered. Reborn jumped onto the counter. "Baka."He threw a bear plushie which was placed on the counter and it landed on her face. She burst into tears as she took out several grenades and threw it towards the booth.

"Hime-sama!" Another shout was heard and it was Gokudera. Suddenly, Lambo seemed to tripped over her own leg and a long purple cylindrical thing fell from her hair into the booth.

"Poof!" Clouds of pink smoke surrounded the booth. G and Giotto ran towards the booth.

"Tch. Damn you stupid cow."A curse was heard behind the counter.

"Gokudera-chan, are you alright?" Another sound was heard. It was Tsuna.

"Tsuna, Gokudera, are you guys alright?" Giotto asked.

"I am okay, but Gokudera seems to be transferred to the future." Tsuna said as she and the TYL Gokudera stood up. She had longer hair than Gokudera, sorrow in her eyes. When her gaze met G, she immediately looked away. Frowning, G pulled her away, with Lambo running after them.

"So, happy birthday, Giotto!" Tsuna said. Their gaze met.

"Thank you! This is the best birthday present I ever got!"Giotto said with a gentle smile spread across his face as he hugged Tsuna, making the girl blush in bright red.

"Let's go." He extended his hands towards Tsuna, which she holds it. They entwined their fingers together, sweet smiles on their face. Giotto led her to the carousel, which was Giotto's favorite when he was a kid. Lifting Tsuna up, Giotto rested her on one of the horse. Then, he sat on the other horse next to Tsuna

"Does it still work?" Giotto asked. He just remembered that the amusement park is not used for a long time.

"Yes. Gokudera fixed it." Tsuna nodded. With just a snap of her fingers, the horses started to move. Lively music comes out from the carousel, surrounding them. Then, they went to the haunted house.

"Ahhhhh!" Tsuna screamed in horror when a zombie jumped out in front of her. She immediately grabbed tightly onto Giotto's shirt. Giotto looked calm at the outside, but inside he was freaking out. After that. They decided to go for games which were more relaxing like rotating cup, bumping car and also shooting game which Giotto won a large orange lion plushie for Tsuna. Tsuna happily named the plushie as "Natsu".

Finally, it's the highlight for Giotto's birthday celebration-the ferris wheel. They entered one of the capsules. The ferris wheel turns and stopped when they reached the top. The scenery was breathtaking, the buildings of the whole town were easily seen from above.

"Tsuna." Giotto called out, making Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. The moonlight illuminated his skin, giving his skin a soft glow in the dark. He looked sexy than ever. Heat started to rush onto her face.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna stammered. Giotto started to move closer to her, his palms cupping her cheeks, and finally closing the gap between them, his lips on hers. The time seemed to freeze in the capsule.

"Thank you for celebrating my 21st birthday!" Giotto said, kissing Tsuna again, more passionate, which Tsuna kissed him back. Giotto slipped the ring Gokudera gave him just now into her middle finger.

"Someday, I will make you mine." Giotto said possessively as he kissed her finger, marking her as his. Tsuna blushed as she nodded. Finally, the capsule stopped at the bottom.

"Shall we go home, neh?" Giotto handed out his hands. Tsuna held it and left the amusement park. The lights of the amusement park immediately went off just as they exit the park.

"Happy Birthday, Gio."

* * *

Please review so that I will able to know what you guys think of my fic and make some improvements. Arigatou~


End file.
